


Take a Breath and Lean on Me

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [18]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, NO DEATH, Overdose Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, drink this. You'll feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Breath and Lean on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show.

It’s the third day in a row he hasn’t been at the garage and they’re all starting to worry. They know he wouldn’t do anything as stupid as Walter but considering all that’s happened they’re not sure what to expect.

* * *

Happy’s the one that volunteers to go to his apartment to find him, insisting she’s the only one who could pick the lock but knowing she has a key on her key ring that she’s used many times before to enter his place. No one argues with her, the team doesn’t know their exact relationship status but they know Happy will be the one to help him the most.

Her thoughts are buzzing as she drives away from Scorpion and in the direction of where she’s praying he’ll be. Their relationship may only be the tangling of ankles under sheets and slipping out before dawn but she hopes he’d still trust her enough to tell her if he’s leaving. Pulling into the parking garage of his apartment she rushes up the stairs and knocks on his door four times before finally pulling out her key.

Unlocking the door she barges in. The first thing that hits her is the overpowering scent of alcohol. She can see a few empty bottles on the counter that accompany the odor. His apartment has always been dark but she has to follow the wall to his room since all of the blinds are drawn. She jiggles the doorknob and finds it locked. Her heart stops when she doesn’t hear even a breath as an answer.

Finishing unlocking his bedroom door she slowly pushes the door open, unable to think and overcome with apprehension.

It’s darker in his room than the rest of the place. Walking over quietly she turns on the bedside lamp. He’s lying with his face turned away from her, set on his arm. She waits until she sees his chest rise and fall a few times before letting out her own breath. Her hand moves to brush hair out of his face and comes across something hard in the process. Feeling around she pulls up the object, eyes-widening when she sees it’s a pill bottle and her heart jumping into her throat when she puts it all together.

* * *

He wakes up with a pounding headache and a slight pain in his chest. The past days’ events are fuzzy but he knows the gist of his actions and he’s anything but proud. He can’t imagine what Happy would think of him. It takes a minute but he manages to grab the pot set on the end table and empty the contents of his stomach into it. He doesn’t remember putting anything there in anticipation for when his body got rid of what he put into himself.

Standing, he stumbles over his own feet a bit but not over anything on the floor. Looking down he knows that his room hasn’t been this clean in a long time. It’s not until a noise comes from somewhere else and the sounds resounds in his head that he recognizes someone else is in his apartment. His mind travels to one person who he loves more than anything, and his eyes close in disappointment at himself.

* * *

He manages to get to the kitchen, noticing there’s sunlight filtering through his windows again, and sees her long hair flowing down her back before she knows he’s awake.

“I heard you vomiting, don’t think I’m not pissed off at you.” Her tone is sharp but she as the microwave beeps she removes a hot mug and presses it into his hands, “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Nodding at her he curls his fingers more around the cup as he moves to sit on the couch. He avoids turning on the TV, knowing the sound will only make it worse. Happy stays where she is, finishing the food she started for him, but steals quick glances at him through the hallway. She’s already texted Cabe and they both plan on chewing him out later but her relief at him being alive and makes her feel better than throwing any wrench could.

* * *

Their plates are in the sink and he helped her clean up. His head is over her lap, her fingers running through his curls, when he says the first word he has all day.

“Thank you, Hap.”

Her walls are up but she gazes at him from where she is.

“You took things too far with not telling any of us anything and one of us would’ve come eventually. I was the only one with a key. Next time I’ll leave you here to drink and drug yourself into oblivion. I’m not your babysitter.” He accepts her answer for what it is, knowing there will be much more to talk about later but not starting anything now. His focus returns to the soft noise coming from the TV and her hands. He doesn’t expect her to speak but she does; it’s quiet but laced with anger and alleviation at the same time.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again. If you’re going to ruin yourself, talk to me first, please. I’m hardly you when it comes to emotions but I’ve made it present how I feel about you. I’m not going to push you away when you come to me, I promise. If you need me, ever, I’m always here, I want to help you, through this or through anything else.” She leans down and presses a light kiss to his temple, letting her lips linger for a moment before returning to where she was.

“You mean too much to me.” Is all she says afterward and Toby’s unsure of how to react. Taking her hand he presses a kiss to her knuckles and apologizes for all he’s done.

  
“You mean too much to me also, Hap. You mean more to me than anything I’ve ever had before.”


End file.
